kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
Summary Leez still refuses to believe Agni is really the Fire God, and points out that if he looks like Agni, then she looks like Kubera, instantly regretting what she just said and thinking Agni might guess her real name. Agni instead comments on the differences between her and the god, who is male, large, unfriendly, and never shows any facial expressions. He then describes how Kubera used brute strength to break the boundary between realms and disappeared into the human realm. Leez, of course, does not believe him, and mentions that those with the name of a god are not even issued ID cards. Suddenly, an irritated Asha appears, threatening to cut off one of Leez's ears for disobeying. Agni suddenly gets an insight from Asha that makes no sense, and moves towards her, giving off the impression of a pervert. Asha says that it is time to go, so Leez thanks Agni for helping her at the shop and making her feel better. Agni smiles at her, but his smile fades as Asha glares at him. He gets the feeling that Asha is hiding something, but knows Leez would never believe him if he told her. As he broods, he almost burns down the garden. He suddenly remembers Brilith and teleports away, making Asha suspicious when she looks back to find him gone since she never heard him utter a spell. Back at the guild, Asha picks up the keys to their rooms and learns that Ruche—the green-haired woman—and Lorraine, who needed teleportation assistance, ended up on the mission to investigate Leez's village. Asha tells the guild staff to watch what they say around the girl, and they will be rewarded. 1-10 God Kubera.png|mysterious god 1-10 insight of Asha.png|can't figure it out 1-10 if looks could kill.png|if looks could kill Currygom's comment There was someone who cosplayed as Brilith. Hehe, I'm so happy! The photo is in the FanCafe. (Any FanCafe members have a link? The date would be around April 18, 2010.) Afterword (pic 1: silhouette of God Kubera) ■ God Kubera only appears as a silhouette, but I drew everything and then darkened it. If you look closely, you can see the original picture... No, you don't have to do that. If you go back to the Prologue, you can get a better view... ■ I was so anxious when I originally uploaded the Prologue, which felt like it was just yesterday, but now we're already at Episode 10! Hehe... I'm meeting my deadlines like crazy every week, yet I feel satisfied when I have tons of artwork piled up like this. Of course, when my readers say things like "it's interesting", it strengthens me. ㅎ_ㅎ Thanks to all of you who have always enjoyed it and have given it lots of stars! (pic 2: Agni and Asha) ■ Agni and Asha never properly met in Best Challenge. For those of you who were curious what the mood would be like when they met—has your curiosity been satisfied? Agni's left hand didn't touch any important parts. (pic 3: Magicians Guild roof) ■ This scene took the longest length of time to draw in this episode... Hahahahahaha. This is Atera's Magicians Guild branch office. The headquarters are in Eloth. Magic exams aren't taken here, so the official work is only partly done here. The rest of the space is used as living quarters for magicians, and the rooms are assigned according to magic rank. If you are a high-ranking magician, you could request a different room from the rest of your group (but if your rank is low, then you have to sleep in the same room as your group). ■ The employees at the Magicians Guild branch office all graduated from magic universities—even the custodians! Many of them graduated from Rindhallow's University of Magic. They always add "sunbae-nim" when addressing those who are from the same school and are older than them. Asha is from Eloth University, but she graduated quickly, so the blue-haired guy uses polite language with her. (Other departments are not like that, but the divine magic departments tend to do it.) Asha could use casual language with him, but since he's older than her, she's respectfully using polite language. (pic 4: chibi Asha and Leez) ■ I really like these chibi images. Isn't Asha's back really cute...? Hahahahahahaha Notes * Currygom also confirmed in a blog post that Leez's original image of Agni is correct. Right now, he is nice for Brilith's sake. * Leez mentions that those with the name of a god aren't given an ID card. We later learn that others in her situation either lived outside of cities like she did, or lived inside the city under someone's sponsorship. Leez could enter Atera thanks to Asha's sponsorship. * It seems that Leez is right about Agni being overly friendly with everyone, girls in particular, as throughout the series, Agni is shown being nice to: ** Brilith ** Leez, at least twice ** a girl at the Temple of Earth, whom he offers friendly advice about being careful with fires ** a "magician who had come to help him" before he recognized her as Leez ** and Agwen, who was depressed because of her father. * In this episode, Leez wonders if magicians can track people down. She later realizes that it is thanks to hoti surya. * As of the end of Season 2, we still do not know what Agni's insight on Asha represents. * The blue-haired man's name is Ernst Seiran. He works for Ruche Seiran as the General Manager of the Atera Magicians Guild. * Spoiler: We learn in Season 2 that the reason Asha dissuaded the staff from discussing the red sky incident with Leez was to prevent any mention of survivors—i.e. Kaz and Haas—which would weaken Asha's psychological control of Leez. References